


Family

by TinyPineTrees



Series: A/B/O one shots [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhaustion, Family, M/M, My overwhelming need to give Alfie a family, Newborns, Omega Tommy, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Alfie’s learning about family and fatherhood. Mostly he’s just very proud.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt! -
> 
> I loved the a/b/o-one shot you posted, and would LOVE to see more of that! Anything really, but baby Charlie really put me in the mood for something child-related. Perhaps something set right after the birth: Tommy is exhausted but really happy, Alfie is bursting with pride and joy, the rest of the family is there, being a lovable nuisance (Arthur is sobbing, John makes too many jokes, Ada and Polly are the only ones being appropriate) 
> 
> I hope you love it!

Alfie crept around the low wall of blankets, inching his way towards the widest opening. Karl’s baby blanket played a lighthouse, easily guiding him toward the soft plush entryway. A blue throw draped over the heater fluttered as the radiator hummed to life, sending pleasantly warm air through the room.

 

His hands slid easily across soft leather coats, and danced over thick, knitted jumpers. A carefully crafted selection, woven tightly throughout the warm nest. Thinner, smaller articles lay unguarded on the floor, waiting to be tripped on by unsuspecting feet. Having already tripped several times, Alfie had slowly begun forming a map. A very quick right at Arthur’s silk dress shirt, and two steps to the left around Polly’s hat. Full stop at Ada’s favorite shoes. Anything past the shoes was destined for bruised ankles, as it was the quickest route to the head of the bed.

 

Polly had warned him when she first noticed the signs. She’d pulled him aside, and in no uncertain terms, told him that when Tommy inevitably built his nest it would be designed defensively. A relic from Birmingham. A deep, instinctual need to be protected.

 

He’d had taken it poorly at the start. The thought rankled him. He’d seen it as a slight at his own ability to keep his mate safe, and while Tommy had listened to Alfie’s worries, and tried his hardest to limit his collection, his nest grew and Alfie’s argument had been slowly worn down. He’d seen nests built before, and they normally constrained themselves to a corner, or around a bed. Tommy’s nest took over their entire room. When Alfie first tried to pull an item away and keep it to a more manageable size, Tommy’s eyes had followed it, watching with an almost heartbreaking intensity as it left. Alfie didn’t have the heart to pull anything out after that.

 

Tommy snuffled and tilted his head closer to Charlie. He’d been curled on his side with Charlie in his arms, sleeping peacefully for almost two hours now. Alfie had checked on them more times than necessary in the last half hour, happily weaving and reweaving through the nest. The overwhelming, constant need to have them in his sight and join them should’ve been stifling, instead Alfie felt like he couldn’t get enough of it. Everytime his eyes landed on his mate, joy bubbled to the surface, threatening to burst out loudly and wake the whole neighborhood.

 

The sweet scent of blooming holly drifted outward around him, gently covering them. Alfie breathed deeply, closing his eyes and relishing the smell, before nearly falling as he stumbled. A small set of pinstriped trousers had wound themselves around his foot, sneakily conspiring to bring him down and alert its nest’s owner of an intruder.

 

He threw his scent out quickly, letting Tommy know not to be alarmed, and that he’d just tripped. Again. Tommy’s shoulders hunched unconsciously though, his arms coming up protectively around Charlie as Alfie’s scent wove around the room. The trousers were tugged away from his ankle as the seconds passed tensely, until Tommy’s shoulders relaxed, and he deemed the room safe. Alfie sighed thankfully, continuing his journey to the bed.

 

The doctor who delivered Charlie had said Tommy would be exhausted, and unwilling or unable to be up and around much in the next few days. Alfie hadn’t believed him, knowing Tommy as well as he did. He’d seen Tommy close deals after being shot, beaten and stabbed. He could go days without sleeping and neglect eating as well, all to finish business. Nothing slowed Tommy down. Two days running now though, and Tommy had yet to go further than their connected bathroom. He’d tried, giving it his all to stumble out of bed and do the bare minimum of daily chores. He hadn’t quite managed it yet however, falling asleep on various pieces of furniture after just twenty minutes of activity. Alfie was secretly very pleased to help out, moving Tommy back to the bed with Charlie within reach. He didn’t know what he did to earn his family, but he prayed every night, thanking whoever listened.

 

He picked up a thin, dark blue pillow, marking it strongly as he cleared the last wall of the nest. The bed creaked as he climbed onto it and circled around the two, reaching one hand out and rubbing gently around Tommy’s side. His soft nightshirt rumpled, sleep warm and comfortable. Tommy angled towards him, smiling slightly in his sleep and making room for him as he inched even closer to Charlie. He sat for a moment, pausing, not for the first time, and staring down at his family. His tiny, perfect, family.

 

Alfie would’ve given anything to cuddle into their nest. If not for the overly excited band of Shelby’s, and Thorne’s in his living room he would be right in the blankets with them. He climbed to his knees then, tossing the pillow between his hands, debating the easiest, most painless way of removing Charlie from Tommy’s arms.

 

Charlie had yet to be presented to his eager and impatient family. Alfie had thought he could hold them off for at least one more day, but then Polly had arrived in London, demanding to see her grandson and nephew. Who was Alfie to tell her no? Especially when she made the trip down, dragging every Shelby along, and forcing them into their nicest clothes.

 

“You wear your best when meeting family.” Polly has explained, settling into an armchair. “Parents wear whatever they like.” She smiled gently when he’d sheepishly fussed with his day old, dirty work shirt.

 

“It’s to the nines for relations, and whatever fits for parents!” Arthur swung passed him, heading towards the kitchen. “Now, where is this baby I’ve heard so little about?” He yelled, sniffing through his cupboards for rum no doubt. Ada was hot on his tail, hunting for whiskey as well. “Tommy too, how’s he doing? Losing his mind with all the bed rest yet?” His gruff voice called. Alfie heard a triumphant shout as the liquor was found.

 

“He’s upstairs, sleeping.” Alfie ran a hand nervously through his hair. Tommy was a light sleeper by nature, and even though the delivery tired him out more than usual, there was only so long he’d sleep through their noise.

 

“Well, if you think you’re up for it?” Ada passed by him excitedly. He nodded slowly. Esme bolstered his courage, smiling kindly as if sensing his worry.

 

There was nothing left to stall them with. As he climbed the stairs, rare worries dug deeply into his soul, commenting with every step. _What if they didn’t like Charlie?_ He cleared the landing. _What if they thought he wasn’t perfect?_ Tommy’s maze ended too quickly, forcing him to fight the near constant urge to lay down, stay and hold them both in his arms. _Who could not like Charlie?_

 

And so here he was, sitting, perched precariously on his ankles anxiously debating the best way to pull Charlie out of his father’s arms. They were so comfortable together, sleeping peacefully. God Tommy was beautiful. Alfie blinked down at his mate. He’d held a pregnancy glow from the minute they’d known, although if you asked Alfie, he’d say Tommy always glowed.

 

He urged himself to get on with it, knowing the longer he stayed in the nest, the more it pulled on him. Whispering sweetly to settle down with them and forget about the family downstairs.

 

An idea sprang to mind as he eyed the nearest pile of clothes. Reaching down, he grabbed one of Charlie’s soft, baby gowns and tugged it over the pillow. It was a family heirloom. An old, off-white cotton gown, often worn in first photographs or family presentations. Too old now to be formal.

 

Once it was snug he lowered it down, sneaking it between Tommy’s arms and cooing softly as he pulled Charlie out. Tommy’s eyes scrunched, huffing in his sleep, sensing foul play. His arms tightened around the pillow, his nose going straight for the collar where the scent of holly would be strongest. Alfie barely dared to breathe. Waiting with bated breath as Tommy nosed gently around the garment. Once satisfied with the scent, he settled again, bringing the pillow close under his neck protectively. Blankets pooled around his knees as he made quick work of the bed, easing Charlie safely into his arms and back through the nest.

 

Once outside their bedroom, he eased Charlie up. Caught in the moment once more that his utterly perfect baby existed. He’d cried when Charlie had arrived, Tommy had been so scared of anything going wrong during the delivery that Alfie hadn’t had a moment to prepare for meeting his son. When Charlie was born he couldn’t stop, leaking tears for hours. A small crash sounded from downstairs, rousing him from his thoughts and reminding him of their company.

 

“Alright Charlie, you’re going to meet your family now.” He told the sleeping baby. “They may seem a little scary, and they aren’t going to smell like us, but they’re going to love you more than you know.” He whispered, cradling him lovingly. “They’ll love you through thick and thin, they will, they have seen some shit.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Tommy snarling about his language. “They are very excited, so don’t be too alarmed if they’re a bit loud. They’re always like that. I know Papa’s pretty quiet, but he’s the odd one out.” He warned him, taking a deep breath as he climbed down the stairs. John was sweeping up broken glass as Esme repoured more glasses, guessing all the while about what Charlie would look like.

 

“A whole head of hair? Or none you think? Ada did Karl have hair?” Alfie caressed Charlie’s thin hair, it was dark like Tommy’s, but the doctor had told them babies hair colours changed, much like their eyes. He coughed lowly, announcing their arrival.

 

“You have to be quiet, right, he’s still sleeping.” As if there was anything that could truly silence the Shelby’s.

 

“Wait! Wait, wait,” Arthur gruffed from across the room, Alfie could hear him grabbing the glass from John, tossing it quickly into the kitchen and rushing back into the living room. “Ok, ready.”

 

“Deep breath now Charlie, remember what I said,” Alfie kissed him lightly on the head, building up his courage. “They already love you.” His nerves grew as he rounded the corner then, stepping into the living room and fully expecting to be mobbed by Tommy’s family. They sat impatiently instead, nervous energy running through the room until Polly moved closer.

 

“Holy Jesus,” Polly took Charlie in. “He looks just like Tommy doesn’t he?” She smiled proudly, “Congratulations Alfie.” She patted him warmly on the shoulder before making room for John and Esme. It was remarkably quiet, each family member docilely whispering and introducing themselves to Charlie, congratulating Alfie and then making their way to the alcohol, except Finn and Karl. They made their way to the kitchen in search of sweeties.

 

Alfie wasn’t entirely sure if Arthur had introduced himself or not, as he seemed too choked up to get many words out. While he couldn’t understand much, what he could make out was “Very proud,” followed by sniffling, followed by, “Very perfect.” He couldn’t remember why he’d been worried about them meeting Charlie.

 

Tommy had confided in Alfie long ago, saying he would like his own child, but that he felt he was too stressed to carry a baby. Maybe Arthur’s tears weren’t so out of character, understanding his brother as he did and knowing how difficult the pregnancy was for them. He nudged Alfie then as well, clearing his throat and mumbling, “Proud of you as well.” Before turning a dark shade of red and shakily making his way to the whiskey. Alfie didn’t even try containing his grin as Polly walked over again, cooing quietly with Ada and remarking how sweet he looked.

 

“So squeezing a watermelon out of himself is what wears him down eh?” John swallowed around his whiskey. “Not the beating or stabbings, no,” he sniffed, chuckling a little. “Nothing short of full goddamn,” A shrill whine tumbled down the staircase, followed by frightened feet.

 

“Right here Tommy, safe and sound, Polly’s saying hello.” Alfie called, hoping to ease Tommy and prepare him for his family’s excitement. Tommy appeared around the corner then, nightshirt still rumpled but more alert than he’d been since the delivery. His eyes brightening when he spotted Charlie. Despite how exhausted he must've been from escaping his nest and dashing down the stairs, he still greeted everyone pleasantly. Charlie’s presence bolstering his courage as they congratulated him and Alfie again. Tommy quickly stepped over to Alfie as John poured another round.

 

“How long has everyone been here?” He took Charlie easily, smiling and settling him comfortably.

 

“Maybe half an hour, didn’t know they were coming.” Alfie shrugged. It was typical of Tommy’s family, they turned up when they pleased. Something Alfie had grown to love, being welcomed at any Shelby’s house no matter the day or time.

 

“Polly hates London.” Alfie’s heart squeezed as Tommy rested his head gently on top of Charlie’s. “I thought for sure we’d be going to Birmingham.” He whispered, one hand came up, patting Charlie lightly on the back. Alfie wasn’t going to live through fatherhood, not if Tommy kept up being that precious.

 

“Let’s see the baby again, stop hogging him!” Esme said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and peering at Charlie. Tommy’s arms shook minutely as he passed Esme Charlie. Alfie struggled as well, tamping down the urge to immediately take Charlie back. He led Tommy over to the couch instead, occupying his hands with a bottle or rum. Esme slowly followed them, rocking Charlie and commenting in Romani.

 

“Easy delivery?” Ada asked, arranging pillows and helping Tommy sit down.

 

“Easy enough,” Tommy paused, resting his head on his hand. “Mostly just waiting isn’t it.” He eyed John as Charlie changed hands before returning to Ada.

 

“They’re so fucking tiny when they’re newborn.” John laughed and flinching when Esme almost smacked him. “Does he sleep like this a lot?” Esme glared at John before leaning in, sniffing at the holly surrounding him.

 

“Can’t say, only been two days.” Alfie wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, feeling terribly pleased when Tommy’s head settled near his neck. “He’s probably just as tired from the delivery as we are.” He brushed a hand through his beard, watching as Arthur peeked over as well, his height giving him an unfair advantage as John rocked Charlie. He moved from John to Arthur and Ada, before landing soundly in Polly’s arms.

 

Alfie was still in awe that they’d been quiet. He knew they _could_ be quiet, obviously, everyone was capable of it, but he never thought they’d _stay_ quiet. The peaceful hum of whispering voices took over, and Alfie felt Tommy’s head growing heavier and heavier. He was content to let them coo over Charlie however, and let Tommy and him have a moment. Charlie was probably going to be hungry again soon, he’d send them all home then and put his family to bed. Polly appeared in front of him, smiling with Charlie in her arms.

 

“Do you want to take Tommy upstairs? I’ll hold onto Charlie until you come back.” She said, carefully positioned Charlie and cradling his head, humming to him. Alfie nodded, waking Tommy and pulling him up, gently setting him on his feet. Tommy stared dazedly and unsure, not quite awake enough to stand under his own power yet. Arthur brushed passed his shoulder quickly, gathering Tommy in hug. Before Alfie could blink he spun around and did the same with him. Belatedly he could hear John and Ada laughing. He couldn't help but feel loved though, and in that moment he promised to say thank you once more in his evening prayers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below if you liked it, they make my day! <3 come find me on tumblr as well! @Tinypinetrees


End file.
